


Affectionately, Cam Whore

by Blueberrysugar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Camboy Yamaguchi, Freckles, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, University, Webcams, kuroo is a good friend lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrysugar/pseuds/Blueberrysugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a hard on at 3am, what is a college boy to do? In which Yamaguchi is a camboy, and Tsukishima has too many conflicted emotions about it.<br/>[[As of 6/27/17: This story will be marked as 'finished' and will remain available for reading. New version of the story will be uploaded with a pairing change. Apologies to anyone who was hoping for a conclusion with just these two]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I almost want to apologize but you'll have to wait for the next chapter for the steamy parts.

"Not again" 

Tsukishima stared at his alarm clock, squinting at the time. 

3 am. 

Once again he had managed to wake up at the same time. Why did he do this to himself? He had school in a few hours, and then work, a full schedule. On the other side of the wall he could hear Yamaguchi's music softly playing, from what he could hear it was something he had previously recommended. 

However that was not what had woken him up. His eyes wandered down with disdain at the arousal he was sporting. _Of all things_ , he grumbled to himself. Of course it was that. How often did he jerk off anyway? With finals coming in his near future he had neglected to take care of his base needs. 

That was why, a few minutes later he found himself online, idly typing things into the Google search bar. If he was going to be woken up because of this, he was going to make sure it was for something good. 

His headset went on, in case any of the ads suddenly blared out obscene noises, but none of the porn videos were close to being the quality he wanted.

Too fake, too loud, too plastic, too unaroused. He clicked page after page, jumping from website to website becoming increasingly bored, because everything was completely banal. It was the problem he had, _every time_ , his imagination wasn't the best at creating scenarios, but without the correct presentation of something, Tsukishima could never get off. 

He was almost done without even trying, ready to throw in the towel, when the link at the bottom of the screen caught his attention.

"Kams4....real people...real time?" He arched an eyebrow, mindlessly clicking through verifications that _yes he was over the age limit._

The tiles of all the on air videos filled his screen.

Couples, men, women, each one of the rooms a window into whatever depravity they were into doing live. He wasn't going to make an account for this, but to look at what was streaming live was free. He considered the categories, unsure even here as to what he was into that night, and settled on the single men, figuring that if seeing someone jerk off didn't do it for him he would have enough of this.

"Alright what kinds of idiots do we have here.." He muttered to himself, getting quite comfortable in his chair, legs drawn up on his chair while he hunched over, tapping the mouse. 

Mostly older males, a few young ones, basically all just close ups of dicks. Still none of the rooms really drew him in and none of them had that many viewers, letting him know that they could not possibly be that interesting. None of them even had a good cam quality, until he switched the filter from "newest" to "most popular".

It was there that he saw the room.

He already knew he was going to click on it, unlike he other videos the quality looked great, the lighting was adequately set up, and there wasn't a person in the frame...only some spray bottles..?

There was a sticky note on one of the bottles, and he switched over to full screen to read it. 

**Every ten tokens=One spray**

He arched an eyebrow, wondering if this was some new kink. However the sheer quantity of viewers (6,040 and counting) told him that this was going to be something good.

"Ah! Sorry! I just had to make sure my room was locked." 

The sweet voice of Yamaguchi traveled into his ears, and Tsukishima's heart slowed to a stop. 

No. 

Way. 

Yamaguchi popped into the frame, wearing his boxers, knee high socks, and a white shirt, waving happily at the camera.

No way.

Tsukishima swore to himself again. But there was no denying that it was him. It was very clearly him, freckles and all chatting about how he liked the current song playing. 

This was actually something out of a cheesy porn scenario, he was suddenly destined to jerk off to his friend. 

[That wasn't happening. Too cliche.] 

He didn't know whether to click out or not, but his curiosity won out and he stayed to see what on earth Yamaguchi was going to do on cam.

A few minutes of being in the chat room told him everything he needed to know. Yamaguchi sat there, chatting to everyone in the chat. About anything actually. 

His life, school, what he'd done that day. It was extremely boring, and yet fascinating, because Tsukishima knew that everything Yamaguchi was saying...was...well true, but the way he was telling it was what was selling it to the viewers. Most of the stories involved him (He was referred to as the best friend. But he was painted in a better light than he could have ever hoped for.) That was probably why he ended up staying, to fill himself up with Yamaguchi's kind words. [You sure do bring him up a lot] someone commented, quickly drowned out by the rest of Yamaguchi's fans.

The first tip came in ten minutes after Yamaguchi had settled down. "Thank you! Guest...78? Aw you don't have an actual name" 

Yamaguchi gave the sweetest laugh. What kind of a laugh was that? It wasn't his real one, for the first time since entering the room Tsukishima actually felt cheated. No one else knew, but he did. When Yamaguchi actually laughed he snorted, heaving so hard he sometimes began to cry. 

"So...Where should I spray?"

The chat exploded. Chest, stomach, collarbone, Yamaguchi read them out loud, making a show of picking before he sprayed the water onto his stomach. And now Tsukishima could see why the white shirt had been picked. It wasn't wet enough to be see through yet, but with another spray... "Make sure you don't wait for it to dry" Yamaguchi teased at the camera.

Somehow Tsukishima found himself sitting in the room doing absolutely nothing except listening to Yamaguchi, and watching him spray, spray, spray, all until the shirt clung to his skin, the barest promise of a nipple showing.

"Alright I'm going to have a snack and then go to bed everyone...have a good night." Despite the protests, the room seemed to know that the end of the show had come, a few of the regulars chirping goodnight back to him. "Remember to follow me for updates @frecklescorpio," Yamaguchi shot out his little promo and gave a wave, shutting down his cam, leaving Tsukishkma staring at his computer wondering why he had just wasted his life for two hours. 

He heard the door creak open from the other side, and curiosity drew him again to his door, and out to the kitchen where Yamaguchi was cheerfully making himself some kind of snack with the same wet shirt he'd just been on cam with. 

Pleased because of the money? Or pleased because of the attention? 

".....why are you wearing a wet shirt"

Tsukishima startled Yamaguchi causing him to drop the spoon he'd been using. "Tsukki!! Morning!" He turned a light pink, looking down at himself.

"I was working on a project, and got water on myself"

A perfect lie. Yamaguchi had said it easily, if Kei hadn't known better he would have thought it was the truth.

Tsukishima felt a little twist in his stomach, but it was overshadowed with the realization that here, from this position, he could actually make out Yamaguchi's nipples very well.

It was almost worth knowing his friend was lying to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private shows are a thing and Tsukishima continues being a vouyer.

“I’ve been thinking about doing private shows.” Yamaguchi ignores the torrential volume of messages he suddenly gets “So tomorrow, I’ll set up the first one.”

>[why?]

>[Doing What?]

Tsukishima is once again in front of his laptop at four am now that finals have ended, enjoying his vouyerism. The tight black t-shirt and boxers look good on Yamaguchi, even id he'd just been messily eating yogurt on cam getting it on his clothes. Well he _had_ been enjoying the show. He nearly toppled backwards in his rush to rearrange his legs, furiously typing into the chat box  
>[Dont]  
>[Don't freckles]

His message disappears before it’s read, but he’s annoyed, and frustrated. He’d been fine with the public cam, he could keep tabs on Yamaguchi that way, making sure that nobody got too out of line, but in private how would he know how his friend was being treated?

“Why? My financial aid isn’t that great this upcoming semester.” Yamaguchi sighs, looking at his cam with his trade marked prayer hands in front of his mouth. “The bidding will start at 100 tokens and will end at four so I can give a _Private_ one hour show to whoever wins.”

Tsukishima does the math, at one hundred dollars, the bidding is going to get serious. There’s no way people will not expect something good for their money.

“What will I do…?” Yamaguchi actually looks worried at the question, motioning to his room. “Hmm, well I’ll talk about that tomorrow. Some of you have purchased me some interesting things from my wish list…”

He’s too worked up to bother listening any more, opening a new tab to sign up for the site with the most nondescript username possible, as Yamaguchi drones on in the background about the formalities.

Username: sixtwoblonde  
Password:damnityamaguchi

Credit card info, a short bio, he fills those up before slamming his laptop shut, the irritation bubbling into fear.  
What if he doesn’t win?  
He’d known Yamaguchi’s financial situation was bad, but he hasn’t realized by how much. During their waking hours, they talked about lots of things, even the future. Neither of them was as closed off as when they had been naive and in High School, but this past week had showed him that there were quite a few things he didn't know about his friend. 

At three AM the next night he has logged in, determined to win. He’s never this emotional, but Yamaguchi always manages to bring it out on him. They had just said goodnight to each other an hour ago, Yamaguchi none the wiser as Tsukishima had given him one of his occasional pats.

“Alright so..the first bid is a minimum of 100, the increments are by five..” Yamaguchi had set up his spray bottles with sticky notes taped on them so anyone could see the information.  
No sooner had he said it that the first bid was posted.  
> 100 tokens.  
Catdaddy>105  
>110  
>150  
>200  
Catdaddy>205

CatDaddy >[keep @ min for now]  
>225  
CatDaddy> [MIN!]

**Idiots** Tsukishima swore, wondering who the dumbasses bidding so high right off the bat were.  
The appeal was understandable. Yamaguchi, from what he had researched, had never actually been naked on camera. The most sexual thing he had done was show off his deep throating skills on a glass dildo. (Why Yamaguchi had no gag reflex, Tsukishima didn’t dare question.) Which was smart, it gave him quite a bit of leeway if anyone actually found his cam.  
(Like Tsukishima had, there wasn’t much to be embarrassed of was there?) The odd innocence, his cheer, they were all highly desired, as the bids and the tips trickled in, Tsukishima felt a tense mixture of admiration for his friend, and disgust for everyone in the chat vying for Yamaguchi's time.

>[bt wt wil u do]  
The question filled up the chat, just like it had filled Tsukishima's thoughts up the entire day.

Yamaguchi stared at the counter on the screen, the faintest hint of his panic noticeable to Kei.  
“I’ll do…most things. Just no butt whatever..” He played it off as a joke, but his ears had gone pink.  
All eyes were on Yamaguchi, and nothing he did was going to be unnoticed. The problem with being a cam whore, was that the regulars had come to observe Yamaguchi, and had learned his mannerisms by that time.

>[I bet ur a virgin]

Kei wanted to reach through the screen and strangle whoever Guest538 was because Yamaguchi turned a bright red, looking away. He was biting his lower lip, like he did when he was uncomfortable, the whole situation wasn't comfortable to him _so why was he forcing himself to do it._

“Yeah? So what if I am?”

> [hoootttttttt]  
>[u never said!!]  
>[o shi t]

Thirty minutes in and Yamaguchi was already at a high bid of 735 tokens. Panic began to set into Tsukishimas stomach, he had disposable income, but not that much. Not enough to cover his ass if they got past 2000 tokens.  
Was he even willing to do that, even if it was Yamaguchi? _He_ had brought it upon himself, doing this kind of thing, when if he had needed help he could have just asked _him._ Maybe it would be better if he signed off and just forgot about the whole ordeal.

>[id make him eathiscum]  
>[He has a collar. turn him into a puppy.]  
>[if I win hes getjng ordered atlnite]

Oh he had enough money. 

“Tch..Yamaguchi what were you thinking..”  
The site was strict enough about the private shows that if a viewer complained, the money would be returned. Whoever Yamaguchi ended up with could screw him over. What if they recorded Yamaguchi, or screencapped him?

Soon there was only five minutes left, most of the early bidders gone, Yamaguchi’s voice becoming higher pitched with each bid he read outloud.

It was down to CatDaddy and a few others, the bidding getting so close to 2000 Tsukishima ended up panicking and messaging the one person who had been sensible the entire time, telling people to slow down their voting and to stop saying such weird things to Yamaguchi.

>1085  
CatDaddy>1090

CatDaddy->options  
**Private Message**

> This is my friend.

There’s no reply, with a minute left

>I can’t afford not to win.

>2000

>seriously. He can’t do this.

An icy feeling goes through his chest when theres not response,

Sixtwoblonde>2005

There’s a couple seconds of relief, no one is betting anymore, and Yamaguchi counts down, looking ready to puke. His face is completely red, anxiously chewing on his bottom lip.  
“Five.. Four..three..two..”  
>2010  
>2015  
Sixtwoblonde>2030  
“One”  
CatDaddy >2050

“Congratulations CatDaddy, I’ll be DMing you right now!”  
Yamaguchi’s cam goes off in a blur, and from the sound of the strangled little scream in the other room, Yamaguchi is panicking.

There’s a loud buzzing in Tsukishima's ears as he processes what just happened, before he flings the closest book on his on desk to his bed, breathing heavily.

Fuck.  
FUCK.

It hurts.  
The buzzing is back, louder than ever as he throws his calculator against his mattress as well.  
Is it the loss?  
Or just knowing that whatever Yamaguchi is going to be doing on the other side of the wall is for some stranger on the Internet.

Maybe he should go over.  
He.  
He should.  
Convince Yamaguchi to not do this, tell him that doing something like this for money is _useless, pointless, not you_.

Tsukishima grabs some shorts and pulls them on just as his phone rings.

“What?” He snaps into the receiver, hating how his voice sounds cracked, and ragged.

“Whoa Tsu-kki you sound like shit..”  
“Kuroo what do you want it’s four am.”  
“Alright random question.”  
Kuroos mellow voice actually sounds a bit off. Just enough to make Tsukishima not hang up on him.

“What?”  
The silence stretches out. Tsukishima growing impatient.  
“Are you…sixtwoblonde”  
There’s a beat of confusion.

Dawning realization.

Obviously, what other fucker would have a name like…

“Yes. CatDaddy”  
He expects Kuroo to continue being nervous, instead of sighing with relief.  
“I wasn’t sure, but I wanted to make sure, there just wasn’t time to figure it out during the bidding”  
"Why were you even on there?"  
"Why were _you?" ___  
Tsukishima feels himself relaxing. It’s Kuroo. Fucking Kuroo.  
“I gave him your Skype. Told him it was mine.”  
He stops relaxing  
“Wait why me? You won-”  
“Don’t you think freckles rather hear it from you than me?”  
He’s right. So right.  
“You owe me Big Time Tsukki. Tell freckles to change his cam settings”  
“St- alright I have to go.”

__Tsukishima hesitantly opens up Skype and logs into the account he had made one year ago.  
Yamaguchi’s contact request is already there, and as soon as he hits accept.._ _

__4:15 am frecklescorpio >hey so congratulations! I’m sending a video call request.  
4:16 am jpaddict > ok_ _

__He accepts the call, unsure of what he’s even going to say, so he keeps the mic and camera off, Yamaguchi’s camera is bright, and he’s changed from what he was wearing on the website. He’s in a loose tank top now, knees folded up as he leans forward, still looking grievously nervous. He has a bag on his lap which he fidgets with, it’s the one Tsukishima bought for him in high school, except it’s open and.._ _

__“H-hey so..I’ve never done anything like this before..and I know I said no..butt things but you paid a lot of money..so I can..I don’t mind doing it.” His eyes look up, and Tsukishima realizes he’s glancing at _his_ wall. “I think my housemate is asleep..and I can get ..” He noticed Tsukishima is typing as he edits his message multiple times, already knowing what Yamaguchi is going to say.  
Yamaguchi completes his thought anyway, when Kei takes too long to type back “um..yeah I’m kind of loud so…”  
Tsukishima lets out a low titter, wether its from disapproval or interest, he isn't sure yet.  
"like really loud, I guess thats why someone got me a ball gag" 

__4:19 am jpaddict > I’m going on mic._ _

__“Oh..Oh! Oh yeah sorry you can do mic or video..I’m sorry like I said I haven’t done this.”  
Tsukishima stares at his reflection on the screen.  
He looks like shit.  
He really looks like shit.  
Yamaguchi has seen him at his worst, sick, puking, sweaty, but the bloodshot eyes, compared to Yamaguchi's fresh expression make him self conscious enough to stay hidden behind the safety of his screen. 

4:21 jpaddict > just mic 

Tsukishima realizes, that this is the last time he gets to see Yamaguchi like this, as a ‘stranger’ on cam. After this Yamaguchi will probably stop going online anyway. He won't be able to stare as openly anymore, taking his time counting Yamaguchi's freckles obsessively as he talks about the difficulty of a test. 

__4:22 jpaddict > _before that._  
“Hmm?”  
4:23 jpaddict > you haven’t done anything with anyone. 

___“Oh…”_  
Yamaguchi looks like he’s trying not to laugh, obvious relief flowing down his body, and he smirks at the computer, “I’m starting your time now,” he hits the stopwatch on his desk before answering, “I’ve kissed someone before.”  
Tsukishimas heart plummets again. What is it with Yamaguchi yanking him around for the past two weeks.  
“but…he didn’t know it.”  
Tsukishima squinted at the screen, what kind of answer was that. A weird one.  
“He was usually asleep” Yamaguchi explained. “Anyway..is this what you want o-” 

__Tsukishima makes his mind up and hits the call button, unable to speak for a good minute, although Yamaguchi patiently waits for him to say something for a good minute.  
“...Hello…?”_ _

__“...Hey... Yamaguchi.”_ _

__The shock on his face is priceless._ _

__Too bad Tsukishima didn’t think to record him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has suddenly become something less smutty than intended. Also surprise Kuroo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is super open minded, and Tsukishima figuratively dies a few times.

“You watch cams Tsukki?”

That’s the first thing Yamaguchi sputters out, flinging the bag on his lap to the side and leaning towards the screen, as if by magic he will be able to suddenly see Tsukishima.

“What? Watch Cams? No. _No”_  
Yamaguchi’s expression of disbelief turns into one of confusion.

“Then how…did you _find_ me?”  
The story is too long for the moment, and Tsukishima finds himself conflicted yet again because of his friend. How does he explain that he found Yamaguchi because he’d been horny and looking for porn, had continued watching him for days, and then bid money to get a private show? (To protect Yamaguchi obviously, and for no other reason.)

“Look I just…I didn’t..you should go sleep” he lamely ends, looking away as Yamaguchi continues to intensely stare into the camera, his face so close to the screen Tsukishima can make out all the individual freckles on his cheeks. _This is stupid,_ he realizes. Yamaguchi can’t see him. All he can do is hear him. Which helps disguise his embarrassment, he can’t even remember what he was going to ask Yamaguchi, his brain fizzling out for the night.

“You want me to go to sleep…after you just spent…,” Yamaguchi clicks through on his screen, clearing his throat, “ **two thousand fifty dollars** Tsukki?”

Oh right. Hearing the amount of money he probably owes Kuroo makes him cringe.

“Um..”

“There’s really nothing you want me to do for the money..?”

Where has embarrassed, shy, sick looking Yamaguchi gone? There’s a spark of excitement in his eyes now, full of mischief, and hope. It doesn’t make sense in Tsukishima’s mind, why Yamaguchi is suddenly acting like this, when half an hour before he had been ready to throw up. 

“It doesn’t seem like something you would do, just…spend money like that without expecting something in return.”

It’s a lie. Tsukishima is always generous with Yamaguchi, matching bags, new shoes, the restaurants he invites him to. Tsukishima shows his affection for his friend with purchases and gifts, not knowing how else to demonstrate he cares.  
“Think of it as…your birthday present for the next four years.” 

There’s sudden disappointment in Yamaguchi’s face as he sits back, his expression becoming unreadable as he stares at the chat, looking from the timer, to the blank screen that only shows Tsukishima's username.

“…..I’m not taking your money Tsukki, if I don’t do something for it.”  
This is a new side to Yamaguchi, and unless it’s Tsukishima’s imagination, his ears are turning pink, although his expression is still as neutral as possible.

Perhaps it’s because it’s already almost five am, but Tsukishima wavers enough to let his other head do the thinking for him. It’s been..a while, since he’s done anything, and the idea that Yamaguchi might be open to doing something in private for _him._  
That **he,** out of everyone on the Internet, is going to get to watch Yamaguchi….

“Why don’t you..play something you like. To start off.”  
The instantaneous change in Yamaguchi’s expression makes his throat constrict. He looks so happy. _Really happy._ None of that bullshit customer service smile he uses during his shows.

Yamaguchi enthusiastically gives the screen a thumbs up, scrolling through the music, selecting _Nothing Better._ Tsukishima knows what playlist this is on by heart. Yamaguchi has the same fifteen songs on it which he plays on a loop for every single one of his shows.

“And then?”  
Yamaguchi’s voice comes out breathless, expectantly looking into the camera.  
And then?  
Why is Yamaguchi pushing for this. Tsukishima takes a sharp breath in, frowning to himself.  
“You..should..take your shirt off.”  
He hates saying things out loud, wishing he could just turn off the mic and type if he's going to be doing this, but something tells him that Yamaguchi wouldn’t approve.

“My shirt..” Yamaguchi rolls back the chair, spinning around a few times. The wireless headset has come in handy for plenty of the shows, but this time, Tsukishima definitely appreciates it.

“Like this..?” He crosses his arms slowly tugging up the bottom, grinning at the screen. 

“ _Yamaguchi_.” Tsukishima covers up his face with one hand, inwardly groaning at his friend.  
Too much.  
Way too much.

Somehow Yamaguchi senses that Tsukishima is getting close to the end of his ability to continue playing this game, because mercifully, he takes control.  
“Just tell me to do what I want Kei. You can just sit back and enjoy it afterwards.”

Said ‘Kei’ is suddenly flopping forward against his desk, spouting out a "fuck" just loud enough for his microphone to pick it up.  
Yamaguchi is patient though, singing softly to the song while he waits.

“I want you..” Tsukishima whispers, “to do what you want. Since I know that’s what you want to do.” His end comment has no bite, no sass, because he’s honestly too focused in the moment to actually care. He wants to know what Yamaguchi is going to do.  
“Tsukki..” Yamaguchi covers his mouth up with one hand, whether because he’s laughing or thinking, Tsukishima isn’t sure, but his eyes are glinting.

“Alright.”

He changes the song, the steady beat giving him something to move to, and Tsukishima is thankful for the anonymity he has at the moment because _since when does Yamaguchi move like this?_ Yamaguchi slowly gets up from his chair, tugging at his shirt, smiling at the screen. Confident. Enthusiastic. Tsukishima _has_ to appreciate Yamaguchi’s toned body, for the purest of aesthetic reasons. He yanks off the tank top, the headphones almost sliding off but he fixes them, acting as if that hadn’t happened. Then Yamaguchi plays with his boxers, tugging one of the sides down, lost in the music, in whatever he’s thinking, because he can’t be thinking about _him_ not with that sultry smile, eyes downcast as he teases the camera with his movements. Tsukishima hates that he goes back to staring at his hips, no matter how many times he tries to keep his focus on Yamaguchi's face. "Ah.." The desire to see the underwear go down more almost makes him talk, but he’d told Yamaguchi to do what he wanted.  
Tsukishima unfortunately has no say anymore in this show.

Patchy blotches of heat pool around his body, and Tsukishima's hands have found themselves in his hair, gripping it tightly to keep control of his lower half.  
Horrible.  
Terrible.  
Getting hard over his friend.  
What is wrong with him?  
It puzzles him, because honestly he doesn’t have these kinds of desires or interests more than half the time. 

With delicate fingers, Yamaguchi glides his hands up, Tsukishima's eyes religiously following his fingers. Yamaguchi is humming as he reaches for his nipples, giving them teasing pinches, rubbing his fingers around the areola, along the tip, giving a harder pinch- And suddenly he gives a sharp inhale as he turns around, away from the camera.  
“Shit..sorry..um..Sorry.”  
Tsukishima isn’t sure why he’s apologizing, until he sees the way Yamaguchi is squirming, one foot rubbing against the back of the other leg.  
He’d been so entranced by Yamaguchi’s top half, that he’d given no consideration to the bottom. 

“…”  
They’re both quiet, only the sound of the music keeping the moment from getting awkward, the uncomfortable heat he feels, prompts Tsukishima to say.

“I-t’s fi-ne Yamaguchi.”  
His voice is soft, cracking twice when he says it.  
It’s fine.  
It’s fine if Yamaguchi gets hard, or if he continues dancing, or if he decides to sit back on the chair and talk to Tsukishima about his day.  
It’s fine for him to turn the camera off, and go to sleep.  
It’s fine if he takes his underwear off, it’s fine.  
Anything is fine.

There's a moment where his Yamaguchi's back tenses before he grabs the bag he’s flung on the floor, and rummages through it. "Alright..you said..," he mutters more to himself than to Tsukishima.

He pulls out lube, something that innocuous wasn't what Tsukishima had expected, and settles back into his chair, scooting forward enough so that when he folds up his knees, Tsukishima can’t actually see anything. It's a tease. He knows it is because all he sees are freckles when Yamaguchi takes his underwear off, letting it dangle from one foot in front of the camera as he looks up into the screen, daring Tsukishima to say something for the second that he wriggles it back and forth.

Even if he wanted to, he can’t. Tsukishima's mouth has gone dry, his own hand wandering down underneath his boxers as his gaze remains fixated on the screen. Yamaguchi makes a show with the lube, popping open the top, putting it in his hand, tossing the bottle carelessly to the side.  
As he leans back in his chair, he spreads his legs enough for Tsukishima to get a _glimpse_ of his dick.  
Uncircumcised, Tsukishima notes, hating himself for looking, unable to look away as Yamaguchi strokes himself, mumbling softly.  
“Sorry I'm doing this Tsukki....I’ve just...wanted to do this for a while..”

The wording is a little odd.  
Masturbate? Do this on cam? What’s Yamaguchi referring to? Tsukishima doesn’t ask.

Yamaguchi allows his head lull to the side as he touches himself, Tsukishima doesn’t actually find it filthy, like he usually does when he jerks off, or when he sees other people doing it on video. It’s mesmerizing in its own way. Nobody else would appreciate seeing the freckles scattered around his friends body as much as Tsukishima does. Context is everything, because he's seen most of those freckles before, but he's never watched them move as Yamaguchi’s chest rises and falls with each breath he takes. He's never seen him pant or heard his soft whimpers, as he plays with the tip, pushing th-  
Soft?  
“I thought you said you were loud.”  
Tsukishima croaks out, his own breath so ragged, he’s sure Yamaguchi knows what he’s doing on the other side.

“I didn’t think you’d want to hear.” Yamaguchi instantly shoots back, sinking further into the chair, giving a satisfied sigh as he speeds his hand up.  
“Do you care if I say your name?” His question is soft, hopeful, his voice still too innocent for what he’s doing.

Yamaguchi could say anything, _anything,_ and Tsukishima would listen.  
“If you want.” His reply is gruff, his head trying to wrap itself around the idea of _Yamaguchi saying his name in this situation._  
Encouraged, Yamaguchi moves his hand faster, and Tsukishima is memorizing how he does it, how he pays attention to the tip now that he’s exposed it, teasing the sensitive parts, using his other hand to play with the shaft, he’s trying to hurry. And Tsukishima has no idea why.  
He wants this to last longer, he isn't even tired at 5:19 am, he's just turned on, and enjoying getting off to counting Yamaguchi's freckles and hearing him moan.

“Tsukki..” His name finally slips out of Yamaguchi’s mouth, as he bucks into his hand, the chair creaking loudly enough that Tsukishima can hear it, and not just through his headphones.  
He really is loud, and he slips off his headset so he can hear Yamaguchi live, through the thin walls, “Tsukki..Tsukki please..” He hisses in frustration, staring at the video, eyes half shut.

“I want to see you.” He begs, and he says his name again, desperately.  
“Kei..” 

That makes his heart skip a beat. Tsukishima is so close to finishing, his own hand slick with precum from teasing himself. He would have thought Yamaguchi would move more, but when he cums, he bows his head forward, whining as he speeds his hand up. He’s hiding his face from Tsukishima, but he can still hear his moans, the slick noises, and whimpers. Somehow Tsukishima had stopped himself from jerking off and had rammed the headset back on to catch the final sounds of Yamaguchi's show.

“Tsukki..” Yamaguchi doesn’t look up even when he’s done, rolling the chair forward, not allowing Tsukishima to see the mess, or his post orgasm expression.  
“Your times up.” He simply gasps out, lifting up the timer, just as it reaches to zero.

“W-” the cam goes off, not even a warning, and Tsukishima stares blankly at the screen.  
He expects it to be a joke, _haha just kidding Tsukki,_ or something. But he doesn’t hear anything, except for the sound of Yamaguchi opening his door and then the restrooms.

He could just go out.  
But leaving the room means accepting the fact that he just....  
That they just....  
Tsukishima slowly gets up, walking in a daze towards the door.

He’s still hard, glasses full of smudged fingerprints and filthy with the sweat he pushed onto them, his hair is sticking up worse than usual from where he tugged it. But he’s going to go talk to Yamaguchi anyway.  
Convince him for five more minutes.

 

When he opens the door, Yamaguchi is patiently waiting outside, back in his boxers and shirt, obviously expecting him. 

They’re staring at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. 

Tsukishima surprises himself, at 5:32 am that morning, by leaning back, one hand on his hip, and asking as nonchalant as possible.  
“Are you going to help me finish?”

Yamaguchi nods once, with the barest hint of a smile, and follows Tsukishima back inside his room, shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem with this fic is that it got a mind of its own. There will be more. Whoops.


	4. Fic Status Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[As of 6/27/17: This story will be marked as 'finished' and will remain available for reading. New version of the story will be uploaded with a pairing change. Apologies to anyone who was hoping for a conclusion with just these two]]

Author note: I have decided to leave this version of the story up. Due to a change in interests the pairing for this fic will be changed, with the concept remaining the same. The title as well will be similar. Take it as an AU of an AU, I hope you enjoyed this story, and if you check back in a bit, enjoy the new story as well! I promise, while the pairing might make you skeptical, that I hope you come to love it as much as I have in the past couple weeks.

-Red

**Author's Note:**

> Ah well if you know anything about cams I'm sure you've come across some like these. I've been toying with this one for a while. Hope it satisfies you guys at the end haha.


End file.
